¿Mi príncipe azul?
by A pretty lie
Summary: Stefan aquí, Stefan allá, Stefan hasta en la sopa. ¿Es que iba a vivir perseguida por ese horóscopo el resto de mi vida? Stefan no era ni mi príncipe azul, verde ni rojo. Punto.Fin de la discusión. Todos humanos.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de L.J Smith. Sólo la trama es mía. No gano nada al publicar esto. Punto.

**¿Mi príncipe azul?**

Capítulo 1

Rodeé los ojos por décima vez y suspiré, exasperada. ¡Estúpida revista! ¡Estúpido horóscopo!

-¿_Cómo descubrir a tu príncipe azul_? – me repitió Bonnie releyendo el encabezado de la página.

- ¡Ya, vamos! ¡Déjalo Bonnie! – rogué, tirando de una de sus manos, en un vano intento de que apresurara el paso. Paradójicamente, tuve que acompasarme al suyo, espantosamente lento, por el hecho de que caminaba y leía al mismo tiempo.

Observé mi reloj pulsera, irritada; aún teníamos cinco minutos. Alcé la vista al cielo de modo teatral; a un cielo completamente azul, donde las nubes brillaban por su ausencia.

A ver, a ver… ¡tauro! Elena, escucha. Esto es para ti. – a regañadientes me detuve al pie de las escalinatas que conducían a la entrada del Robert E. Lee. Aún el timbre no había sonado. – "_Día 1: tu príncipe azul está más __cerca__ de lo que esperas"- _declaró, sus ojos abiertos de par en par. Volteó el rostro a ambos lados y deteniéndose en el grupo de estudiantes más cercano, sentenció, mirándome de soslayo – Tyler.

Me quedé mirándola, como si de improviso sus mejillas se hubieran vuelto azules. Lentamente me volteé hacia Tyler. Reía estrepitosamente, con sus atolondradas carcajadas, rodeado de sus enormes amigotes, con sus pequeños ojos oscuros y sus mejillas redondas.

¡Ay no! ¡Bonnie! – grité, golpeándola en el brazo. Ella rió, haciendo que los colorados bucles que enmarcaban su rostro saltaran como pequeños resortes.

Le quité la revista de las manos y la guardé dentro de su bolso, empujándola con los dedos. Subí los peldaños de la escalera y sus finas carcajadas aún retumbaban en mis oídos cuando empujé la puerta del aula de Historia Europea.

El profesor Tanner ya se encontraba en su asiento cuando ingresé y sus ojos me miraron con reproche a través de sus gafas redondas. Simulé una sonrisa a modo de disculpa. Crucé el aula bajo la atenta mirada del alumnado, para detenerme en un asiento junto al de Stefan. Él había seguido todos mis movimientos desde mi aparición con esos ojos relucientes suyos y ahora fruncía los labios reprimiendo una sonrisa. Evidentemente había una gracia adicional que me estaba perdiendo.

-¿Qué pasa contigo? – le susurré, mirándolo con ojos acusadores. Alzó las cejas y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa traviesa.

- Con que Tyler eh…

La sangre se apresuró a colorear mis mejillas. _Iba a matar a Bonnie._ Ahí estaba el porqué de las insistentes miradas. Increíble. Realmente era increíble.

No seas estúpido. A Bonnie no le hace bien la semana. Eso es todo.- me excusé entre susurros. Pero sólo conseguí que se echara a reír, amortiguando las carcajadas con su libro de Historia. Lo miré, con el ceño fruncido. Sí. Se estaba riendo de las desgracias ajenas. Tanner nos lanzó una mirada severa.

Tonto – murmuré, y le di la espalda fingiendo poner atención a la clase.

Intenté ignorarlo e hice caso omiso a sus amortiguadas risitas. Pero sus burlas zumbaban en mis oídos como moscas.

-Oww, te está mirando – canturreó junto a mi oído. Apreté los dientes. Iba a golpearlo. Me volteé hacia él, dispuesta a soltarle una sarta de improperios, pero se me congelaron en la garganta. Él no se había alejado, su rostro seguí junto a mi oído. No esperaba que estuviera tan cerca. _Cerca. _Tragué saliva sonoramente.

Fruncí el ceño. Ya había oído eso. Y entonces lo recordé y me hice presa de los nervios. Bonnie. _"Tú príncipe azul está más cerca de lo que esperas"._ ¿Stefan? ¿Mi príncipe azul? Me alejé repentinamente de él. Ganándome varias miradas curiosas. Corrí mi silla tan lejos como la mesa me lo permitía y antes de que volviera a darle la espalda, mi mirada se encontró con la suya. Sus relucientes ojos verdes se quedaron en mi mente, redondos como signos de interrogación, interrogándome.

¿Qué debía decirle? ¿Que la ridícula idea de que él era mi príncipe azul se había apoderado de mi mente? Bueno, no. No iba a hacerlo.

Golpeé rítmicamente el lápiz contra el papel. Lo miré de soslayo. Los rayos del sol que se filtraban tímidamente por la ventana destilaban destellos dorados a sus cabellos castaños, que caían desordenados sobre su rostro. Fruncía los labios, confuso, creando tiernos hoyuelos en sus mejillas. Bueno, no estaba tan mal en realidad. Agh. Vamos Elena. Escucha lo que dices. Lo conocía más que a nadie; y más que nadie sabía que era realmente insoportable.

Odiaba el viento, obsesión que personalmente encontraba ridícula. Siempre quería tener la razón y aún consciente de que no la tenía, seguía discutiendo contigo. Amaba hacer bromas, pero nunca debía cruzarse por tu cabeza jugarle una broma a él. Y lo peor de todo, solía levantarse con un humor de perros con frecuencia. Pero era realmente encantador verlo enfurruñado. Sacudí la cabeza.

Tragué saliva. El timbre estaba sonando. La clase había concluido. No me moví de mi lugar; él tampoco lo hizo. Debía disculparme ¿verdad? Él no era mi príncipe azul, ni verde, ni rojo; y nunca lo sería. No había un porqué por el que alarmarse.

Me giré lentamente. Él ya lo había hecho y me miraba atentamente.

Emm… - retorcí los dedos, nerviosa, y clavé los ojos en las baldosas del suelo. Resultaron más interesantes de que lo que esperaba. Sonrió, burlón. Pero ya me había cansado de sus burlas.

Intento disculparme contigo ¿si? Acepta mis disculpas ¿quieres? –le espeté casi con violencia y comencé a guardar los útiles en mi morral, para abandonar la habitación, dejando a un Stefan escéptico en su banco.

Definitivamente, hoy, era un día de _esos._

Emm… es lo que hay. Se me acaba de ocurrir.

Realmente espero que les haya gustado y también espero sus comentarios al respecto.

Saludos!

Nati


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de L.J Smith. Sólo la trama es mía. No gano nada al publicar esto.

**¿Mi príncipe azul?**

Capítulo 2

Un día de _esos. _Hmpf. No me causaba ninguna gracia. _Y aún no terminaba._

A la hora del almuerzo, me encontré con Bonnie en la entrada al comedor y volvía a tener la _estúpida revista_ en las manos. Iba a quemársela. Claro que, sólo tenía un vaso de jugo en las manos. ¡Maldición!

Buscó a Stefan con la mirada, recorriendo el comedor de arriba-abajo, y cuando lo encontró, sentado al fondo en una mesa vacía, se encaminó hacia allí. La seguí, refunfuñando. La próxima vez dispondría yo misma de nuestra ubicación.

_Genial._ No había una silla para mí. Busqué alguna en las mesas vecinas. Resoplé. Estaban todas ocupadas. Ni que lo hubieran hecho a propósito.

Bonnie se quedó mirándome con una expresión extrañamente positiva. Sonrió. Yo no le veía la gracia. Hasta que Stefan se movió en su silla, haciendo un espacio para mí. _Joder._ ¿Qué más podía salirme mal hoy?

Lo miré a él y luego a la silla, y otra vez a él. Bueno, no iba a sentarme en el suelo. Me senté con él, hombro con hombro, tan _cerca_ que era imposible que nuestros brazos no se rozaran. _Cerca. Estupendo._ Refunfuñé. Ahora iba a estar perseguida por ese horóscopo el resto de mi vida.

-Gracias- le susurré. Él se encogió de hombros y siguió ocupado con su bandeja de comida. Bonnie seguía sonriendo, y al rato, se levantó. No llegué a comprender su excusa. Iba a matarla.

Nos quedamos en silencio. Carraspeé.

-El silencio es confianza. – rió. Sonreí. Siempre decía aquello.

-Oye… lo siento. No estoy de humor- me disculpé. Él se limitó a mirarme y sonreírme. Me pellizcó, tiernamente, una mejilla.

-Te empiezas a parecer a mí- rió ante mi cara de espanto.

Suspiré. Mis ojos se toparon con la revista de Bonnie, que reposaba sobre la mesa. La había olvidado allí. Me entraron unas incomprensibles ganas de leer la hoja del horóscopo. Incomprensibles. Pero necesitaba comprender todo aquel rollo del príncipe azul. Miré hacia ambos lados; no se veía a Bonnie. Tomé la revista, ante la atenta mirada de Stefan y leí la nota. _"Día 2: Todo te recordará a él"_ Ridículo. _"Día 3: ¿Habla a las estrellas? _Ok. ¿Qué estupidez era esa? _"Día 4: Te besará." _¿Besar de beso? Una imagen de Stefan besándome _a mí_, ocupó mi mente. Aah. Stefan. ¿Ah? Sacudí la cabeza. Sólo yo imaginaba semejantes cosas.

Miré a Stefan y a nuestra…mmm…cercanía. Me dispuse a ocupar el lugar de Bonnie, pero ella regresó para arrastrarnos a nuestra siguiente clase.

-Tyler no habló contigo ¿cierto?- comentó Bonnie mientras caminábamos por los pasillos hacia la salida del instituto. Agh. Había tenido un día bastante movidito. Lo que realmente faltaba era una conversación con Tyler para que se colmara el vaso.

-Por suerte, no.

-Oh. Me confundí de chico entonces.- Hizo un puchero, fingiendo estar decepcionada. Pero luego me miró, una mirada cargada de intención, mientras se llevaba a la boca un pequeño cucurucho de chocolate. Alcé una ceja y abrí la boca dispuesta a preguntarle que era lo que se cruzaba por su cabeza. ¿No estaría pensando en…? Hablando del rey de Roma, Stefan hizo su aparición y se unió a nosotras. Tomé el último cucurucho del paquete.

-¡Chocolate!- exclamó Stefan, quitándole el paquete a Bonnie. Sus ojos se empañaron de decepción al verlo vacío. Bonnie rompió a reír al ver su carita de cachorro mojado. Me llevé el dulce a la boca antes de que me lo quitara, sosteniéndolo entre los dientes como a un chupetín. Entonces me miró, primero a mí y luego al cucurucho. Lo que hizo a continuación me heló la respiración. Se acercó con sus andares de modelo y tomándome por los hombros, se inclinó sobre mí, mordiendo el otro extremo del dulce. _Cerca. _La palabra del millón. _Demasiado_ cerca. Clavó sus ojos en los míos, dejándome sin aliento, antes de que me echara hacia atrás, soltando la golosina y dejándola en su boca. Sonrío.

-Gracias- me abrazó por los hombros, riendo. Yo no le veía la gracia. Me dejó paralizada, con el corazón saltándome en la garganta.

No dije nada hasta que llegué a casa. Él tampoco lo hizo. Sólo Bonnie parloteaba hasta por los codos. Vamos. Nunca se callaba, ni siquiera debajo del agua. Pero podía sentir la insistente mirada de Stefan sobre mí. Y hubiera jurado que me abrazaba más fuerte, atrayéndome más contra si. Er. No iba a escaparme.

Subí las escaleras a trompicones hasta mi habitación, cerrando la puerta de un suave portazo y apoyando la espalda sobre ella. Me dejé deslizar hasta quedar completamente sentada en el suelo.

Algo iba mal. Muy mal. Esto no podía estar pasando. Alto. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? No lo sé. Pero era de locos. Era mi mejor amigo, no debería estar pensando en él así. No buscaba algo más de él. No quería algo más de él. ¿Verdad? Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, de sólo pensarlo. De ser así, no tenía cómo explicar por qué, de repente, me ponía nerviosa su presencia. Las mariposas se habían instalado en mi estómago y no había modo de sacarlas de allí. ¿Era eso normal? Supongamos que sí. ¡Vamos! No es tan grave que no pueda resistirme a sus radiantes y hermosas sonrisas ¿verdad?- conste que eso de hermosas tiene que quedar entre nosotras- .

Me incorporé, dispuesta a pensar en otra cosa. Completamente segura de que la culpable de todo esto era la revista de Bonnie.

El segundo capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado. Se aceptan comentarios. Anticipo (?) que no será una súper historia. Sólo unos capítulos más.

Emm y sobre Damon, no es mi tipo (?) y no planeaba sumarlo a la historia. Soy fiel a Stefan. : P En realidad no pensaba agregar muchos más personajes. Es una historia sencilla.

Pero para quienes les gusta Damon intentaré un Oneshot. Pero no prometo nada.

Y eso es todo.

Saludos.

**&****Nati **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a L.J Smith.

**¿Mi príncipe azul?**

Capítulo 3

Me despertó el _fru-fru _de las pantuflas de Margaret al raspar la alfombra del pasillo. Se lo agradecí interiormente. Ya estaba harta de soñar con ¿mandarinas voladoras? Algo así.

Me vestí con el uniforme del instituto y bajé al comedor, donde tía Judith me esperaba con el desayuno. A mi lado, Margaret se devoraba los cuencos de cereales. Había encendido el televisor que reposaba sobre la mesada de la cocina, y una mujer parloteaba con su voz monótona el informe del tiempo. Me atraganté con el café cuando dijo algo sobre _fuertes vientos._ Una imagen de Stefan ocupó mi mente. Y se quedó allí.

Comprendan, era imposible que el viento no me recordara a Stefan.

Y se me cayeron los cereales de la cuchara cuando lo recordé. Cuando recordé la estúpida revista de Bonnie. _"Todo te recordará a él". _Joder. Oh vamos. Que el viento me recordara a Stefan no quería decir que me gust…Dejémoslo ahí.

Odié profundamente todo aquel rollo del príncipe azul. La nota del horóscopo saltaba en mi cerebro con luces de colores que titilaban, se prendían, y se apagaban, se prendía y se apagaban. Se estaba encargando personalmente de que no la olvidara. Hmpf.

Me encontré con Bonnie en la entrada al Robert E. Lee y volvió a empeñarse con Tyler. Y más aún cuando en clase de Aritmética él se ubicó en el banco anterior al mío. A mi lado, Bonnie me miraba con las cejas alzadas y con la cabeza ladeada, haciendo con sus cabellos una cascada de tirabuzones pelirrojos. No comprendía que aquel era el único asiento vacío. Que tozuda.

La ignoré, mirando el suelo, a sus relucientes baldosas verdes. Ok, verdes. ¿Verdes? Las observé con atención. No era cualquier verde. Era el verde de las hojas de los árboles. El mismo verde de los ojos de Stefan. Me quedé de piedra. _Otra vez._

Quité, inmediatamente, la vista del suelo y la clavé en las paredes. Blancas, bien. No la moví de allí hasta que abandoné el aula. Huí de allí como si me persiguiera el mismísimo diablo.

_Reacción exagerada- _me reproché.

Bonnie me alcanzó, presurosa, acompañándome hasta mi casillero. No obstante, a mitad de pasillo, se detuvo.

-Ay. Olvidé algo. Ahora te alcanzo- retrocedió, regresando, supuse, al aula que recién abandonábamos. Me encogí de hombros y seguí caminando. Pero también me detuve. Stefan estaba inclinado sobre mi casillero, con los brazos cruzados despreocupadamente sobre su pecho. ¿Me estaba esperando? Las mariposas de mi estómago se agitaron. Quise voltearme y fingir que no lo había visto, pero antes de que pudiera huir, ya estaba mirándome con sus ojos verdes y regalándome una sonrisa irresistible. ¿Irresistible? Yo no dije eso ¿de acuerdo?

-Hola- musité. Ensanchó su sonrisa.

-Ten- tenía un paquete en una de sus manos, lo alzó hacia mí y prosiguió.- Te debía uno después de todo- Lo miré, confusa, y bajé los ojos al paquete. Estaba repleto de cucuruchos de chocolate. Sonreí. Stefan era un sol.

Alcé las manos, negándome a tomarlo.

-No es necesario, no tenías porqué…- me excusé. Él negó con la cabeza, y tomando una de mis manos entre las suyas, depositó el paquete allí, cerrando mis dedos a su alrededor.

-Así mejor- Sonrió triunfal. Nos alejamos de mi casillero. Sí, había olvidado completamente para qué había ido allí.

Nuestros pasos perdieron velocidad, pero no se detuvieron. El aire del patio era deliciosamente fresco y arremolinaba las plateadas nubes que salpicaban el cielo.

-Va a llover- sentenció, luego de observar detenidamente a su alrededor. Escudriñé el cielo. La brillante luz del sol me obligó a pestañar.

- Sí, seguro, lo que tú digas- ironicé. Me miró, ofendido, pero luego de sonreí me pellizco una mejilla. – Ya verás que tengo razón.- Y se alejó, dejándome allí, con las mejillas ardiendo y con un cosquilleo especial allí donde habían estado sus dedos.

Bonnie me encontró y se acercó a mí, dando saltitos. No encaminamos a la salida del instituto.

-¡Qué suplicio!- exclamó, alejándose del edifico tan rápido como le permitían las piernas. – ¡Chau escuela! ¡Hola fin de semana! – canturreó. Reí y comencé a caminar por la angosta acera; el viento arremolinándonos los cabellos.

-Ah cierto- musitó. – Stefan nos espera.- La miré, desconcertada.

-¿Nos espera?

-¿Es que no te lo dijo?- preguntó, incrédula.

-¿Qué cosa?- Hice una mueca. Vamos terminemos con este juego de preguntas.

-Juegan un partido el sábado por la mañana. Dijo que le gustaría verte allí. – Aquello último lo agregó con las cejas alzadas, y eso mismo provocó que desviara la mirada con las mejillas arreboladas.

-Nos veremos allí entonces- murmuré. Ella intentó ahogar las risitas que evidentemente se agolpaban en su garganta.

Stefan era miembro del equipo de rugby de la escuela, o futuro-capitán como solía llamarlo Bonnie. El torneo de la temporada se había iniciado hace ya unas cuantas semanas y con frecuencia se disputaban partidos en el campo de deportes. Claro que no sabía que a Stefan le gustara verme allí. Las mariposas de mi estómago batieron sus alas y me embargó una extraña sensación de ¿júbilo? Sí, de pronto estuve repentinamente alegre.

-Bueno, iré a comprar camarones- anunció desviándose del usual camino.

-¿Camarones? ¿Desde cuándo comes camarones?- fruncí las cejas, confusa.

-Desde hoy- confesó con una sonrisa- Te veo el sábado- Y se alejó.

¿Camarones? Sacudí la cabeza. Esta chica nunca dejaría de sorprenderme.

Busqué mis llaves en el bolso y las introduje en la cerradura. En mi brazo extendido cayó la primera gota de lluvia. Lluvia. Increíble. Alcé la vista al cielo y allí estaban las nubes que Stefan había previsto. Golpeé la puerta. Stefan volvía a llenar mi mente. Stefan aquí, Stefan allá, Stefan hasta en la sopa.

Entré en casa refunfuñando.

Hasta aquí el tercer capítulo.

Espero sus comentarios al respecto. Me hacen feliz ^^

Cuídense.

**Natii**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a L. J. Smith.

**¿Mi príncipe azul?**

Capítulo 4

Créanme, no conseguí pegar ojo en toda la noche. Las horas pasaban de una manera espantosamente lenta. Las once. Once y media. Las doce. Los números luminosos del reloj despertador que reposaba sobre la mesilla de noche, indicaron el inicio del sábado. Y aún el sueño no se había apiadado de mí.

La lluvia había cesado en el transcurso de la tarde. El cielo se había despejado y sólo algunas nubes reposaban sobre el horizonte. Me incorporé en la cama. Pequeñas estrellas salpicaban aquel manto oscuro que se cernía sobre la tierra. Una de ellas brillaba con más intensidad. La observé a través de la ventana abierta de mi habitación.

Y entonces lo recordé.

"_Habla a las estrellas"._

¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? _Eh, disculpen. Creo que me gusta Stefan. ¿Qué hago?_ No, definitivamente no. Yo sólo quería a Stef... a mi príncipe azul, y eso no podían solucionármelo las estrellas. ¿Verdad?

Pero de todos modos me quedé muy quieta y cerré los ojos. ¿Qué mal podía hacerme pedir un deseo?

-_Enséñame a mi príncipe azul- _susurré.

Tonta. Tonta. Sí, como una tonta me quedé observando la puerta, esperando que le amor de mi vida la cruzara con una enrome rosa roja sólo para mí.

Stefan sabía que me encantaban esas cosas. Golpeé la almohada y enterré mi rostro anegado en lágrimas en ella. ¿Qué me estaba pasando? ¿Por qué pensaba en Stefan como mi príncipe azul? ¡Qué alguien me lo explique!

Y como si lo hubiera gritado en voz alta mi celular canturreó anunciando la llegada de un mensaje. Esperaba que fuera de Bonnie, siempre tan perceptiva, a sabiendas de que mi cabeza sería un enorme lío esta noche. Pero no. Lo tomé de la mesilla y lo leí.

"_Buenas noches, princesa"._

El mensaje lo había enviado Stefan. Un extraño cosquilleo me recorrió la espalda. A la una de la mañana Stefan estaba pensando en mí. ¿Qué es lo que debía deducir de ello?

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta. ¿Por qué me llamaba princesa? ¿Por qué, si yo para él no era más que la tonta amiga de toda la vida?

Me maldije internamente por haber creado esa ilusión de cuentos de hadas. Como si fuera de cristal se quebró y hubiera jurado que pude escuchar como se desparramaban los mil fragmentos diamantinos con un tintineo desagradable.

"_Buenas noches, princesa"._ Pero si era una princesa, ¿por qué no podía tener mi final feliz? Las lágrimas envolvieron mis mejillas y me dejé caer sobre la cama, dándome por vencida. Vamos, por favor, yo no creía en los cuentos de hadas, ni siquiera era una princesa. No había hecho más que actuar sola en un papel para dos.

Suspiré y observé la ventana donde las estrellas aún titilaban tímidamente.

Me dio un vuelco el corazón.

"_Enséñame a mi príncipe azul". "__Buenas noches, princesa"._

¿Los deseos a las estrellas no se cumplen, no es cierto?

Abracé la almohada, sintiendo como una pequeña burbuja de esperanza crecía en mi interior.

**Hasta aquí. Cortito, ya lo sé.**

**De todos modos, e****spero sus comentarios. ^^.**

Saludos

Natii


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a L. J. Smith.

**¿Mi príncipe azul?**

Capítulo 5

Créanme, no tenía ni la más mínima intención de asistir al partido de esa mañana. Al partido al que Stefan me había invitado. Pero se suponía que iba a besarme. _Según la revista, claro. _¿Y saben que era lo peor? Que sí. Lo admito. Me gustaba Stefan y quería que me besara. Punto. No hagan preguntas.

La impaciencia estaba carcomiéndome los huesos y me encontré sentada en las gradas del campo de deportes con más de una hora de anticipación. Suspiré sosteniendo mi cabeza con una mano. Desde allí podía ver perfectamente al equipo de nuestro instituto haciendo el precalentamiento. Sí. Podía ver perfectamente a Stefan. Me mordí el labio inferior. Se veía condenadamente sexy. La camiseta húmeda se le pegaba al cuerpo, a su pecho tan… tan… bonito; y mechones de cabellos castaños se pegaban su frente dándole ese aire rebelde que me enloquecía. Respiraba rápida y superficialmente con las mejillas arreboladas. ¿Y saben qué? Me pilló mirándolo como si fuera comida. Me sonrojé furiosamente y él me regaló una hermosa sonrisa burlona. Se la devolví, cohibida.

Inmediatamente, recordé su mensaje de la noche anterior y me invadieron unas inexplicables ganas de lanzarme sobre él y besarlo. No importaba lo que pasara después. Podría salir corriendo y al día siguiente decirle que me había resbalado y ya. Ah no. Si me había resbalado no tenía porqué salir corriendo. Mierda.

De todos modos, me contuve. La llegada de Bonnie me contuvo en realidad. Se sentó a mi lado y se quedó mirándome con su rostro en forma de corazón vuelto hacia mí. Fruncí en entrecejo.

-¿Qué tal los camarones?- inquirí, en un intento de conseguir que desviara la mirada.

- Ah muy bien, gracias- respondió aún escudriñando mi rostro, divertida. Me pregunté cuál sería esa gracia adicional que me estaba perdiendo.

Me aclaré la garganta. Seguía observándome. Hasta que perdí la paciencia.

-¿Qué?- le espeté, casi con brutalidad. Sonrió.

-La entrada a los vestuarios es por allí- comentó, señalando una puerta al final de las gradas. Abrí la boca dispuesta a excusarme. Pero volví a cerrarla. No tenía caso negarlo… y mucho menos a Bonnie. Me incorporé.

-Gracias- La oí reír mientras me alejaba.

Me escabullí entre la ya congregada multitud hacia los vestuarios, donde solían reunirse los jugadores momentos antes del partido. Me acerqué a la despintada puerta verde de madera. Sin dudar, la abrí de un brusco empujón. _Oh, oh._ No tenía ni idea de que era lo había ido a hacer allí. Y palabras inexistentes se agolparon en mi garganta cuando todas las miradas se posaron en mí. El rudo entrenador me observaba con reproche, y entre tanto aturdimiento llegué a oír amortiguadas risitas.

Busqué a Stefan con la mirada entre aquel alboroto de hombres y camisetas y cuando lo hallé, al fondo sentado en una banco, le supliqué ayuda con la mirada. Me sonrió, divertido, y cuando carraspeó sonoramente todos regresaron a sus actividades. Libre de toda atención, solté todo el aire que había contenido en los pulmones a borbotones hasta por lo oídos.

Cuando Stefan se acercó a mí con su andar irresistible, sin quitar su sonrisa, comenzaron a sudarme las manos. Maldición. No sabía que decirle. Me miró con el verde tan complicado de sus ojos lleno de curiosa expectación. Tragué saliva sonoramente.

-¿Stefan?

-¿Si, Elena?- Pronunció mi nombre con tanta delicadeza que consiguió convertirlo en una cancón de cuna. Me mordí el labio mientras sacudía la cabeza, arrepintiéndome.

-Nada, olvídalo-

-No, dime ¿que sucede?- Insistió, frunciendo el ceño, completamente extrañado.

-No, no es nada- negué- Yo sólo… Suerte en el partido- agregué, nerviosa.

No contestó inmediatamente. Se limitó a mirarme con atención como si tratara de memorizar cada rasgo y detalle de mi rostro, como esperando que mi voz se quebrara y me delatara por completo. Las mariposas de mi estómago lo notaron e incluso mi corazón latía con la misma velocidad que las alas de un colibrí.

No obstante, al final sonrió, y depositó un tierno beso en mi mejilla.

-Gracias- y se volteó lentamente para dirigirse junto al resto del equipo al campo de deportes. Llevé una mano a mi mejilla, allí donde había estado sus labios.

Quizá fue eso lo que me llevó a tomar la decisión. Pero las palabras ya habían escapado de mi boca antes de que mi mente pudiera impedírmelo.

-¡Stefan!- lo llamé nuevamente, a voz en grito. Se volteó, para observarme confuso.. Debía de pensar que estaba volviéndome completamente loca. Moví las manos nerviosamente y tragué saliva en un intento de desarmar el nudo que se había formado en mi garganta. Llené mis pulmones de tanto aire como me fue posible.

-Iba a preguntarte si sabías porqué la gente suele enamorarse. Pero entonces te vi y lo recordé.- Lo solté tartamudeando, sintiendo como si un peso enorme desapareciera de mis brazos y éstos recuperaran la vida dejando de estar entumecidos.

Se quedó muy quieto observándome con sus ojos implacablemente verdes. Su rostro estaba desprovisto de toda expresión y era incapaz de leer algo en él. Le sostuve la mirada apretando lo labios, y nos hubiéramos quedado toda la tarde así de no ser por uno de sus compañeros de equipo, que lo tomó de un brazo y lo arrastró a la salida.

Sí, había sido una indirecta muy directa.

**Eso fue todo. Espero que les haya gustado.**

**E****spero sus comentarios. Me hacen feliz. ^^**

Saludos

Natii


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a L. J. Smith.

Capítulo 6

Regresé con Bonnie en cuanto mis piernas se dispusieron a moverse. Ella intentó consolarme al ver mis ojos bañados en inexplicables lágrimas. Ni siquiera yo sabía por qué lloraba. ¿Acaso había estado esperando que me correspondiera? ¿Que me besara talvez? Que saliera corriendo hubiera sido mejor que esa simple cara de…de…nada. Sí, cara de nada. Refunfuñé.

Descubrí a Stefan observándome en varias ocasiones a lo largo del partido; pero me limité a rehuir a su mirada, avergonzada.

Pero cuando finalizó el partido y se confirmó la victoria de nuestro equipo, fui yo quien lo buscó con la mirada. Pero me encontré con el campo abarrotado de fanáticos que celebraban el triunfo. Me era imposible ubicar a Stefan.

Pero yo ya había tomado la decisión y no había vuelta atrás. Abandoné mi asiento y bajé las escaleras como había hecho miles de alumnos. Me uní a aquella muchedumbre alborotada y poniéndome de puntillas busqué a Stefan nuevamente. Lo encontré observándome desde un extremo del campo con una enorme sonrisa plasmada en los labios. Irresistible.

Sin titubear, comencé a caminar hacia él empujando a codazos a la alocada multitud. Uno, dos, tres, y al cuarto paso ya estaba pegada a él, con mis labios sobre, enredando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Se mostró sorprendido, pero cuando reaccionó, rodeó mi cintura con una de sus fuertes manos y la otra reptó por mi espalda hasta detenerse en mi nuca. Jugó con mis labios como si fueran únicamente suyos, sosteniendo mi rostro firmemente contra el suyo. No iba a escaparme, claro que no.

Alejó su rostro unos centímetros del mío, consiguiendo que su respiración agitada se entremezclara con la mía, y fijó sus centelleantes ojos verdes en mi atontada mirada. Las comisuras de sus labios se alzaron en una encantadora sonrisa traviesa.

-¿A qué se debe eso?- susurró contra mi boca, rozando ligeramente mis labios al mover los suyos. Un cosquilleo me recorrió la espalda desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies.

-Estoy enamorada de ti- solté de sopetón en una arranque de energía.

Sí, se me escapó con más intensidad de la que pensaba. Sin darme tiempo a sonrojarme, volvió a atrapar mis labios entre los suyos._ Él me había besado esta vez. _Tal y como la revista lo había anunciado. Enredé mis dedos en los cabellos de su nuca y se me escapó una sonrisa al escuchar los jubilosos gritos de Bonnie. Podía imaginármela dando saltitos.

-¿Y eso? ¿A que se debe?- le pregunté continuando su juego. Sonrió.

-Te amo, Elena Gilbert. – y con esas únicas palabras, consiguió que mis mejillas ardieran y me vi obligada a ocultar mi rostro sonrojado en su pecho. Me abrazó, riendo. Sí, sus brazos me encerraron en la prisión que más había anhelado en toda mi vida.

Rebosante de alegría, encontré mi ansiado final feliz, completamente segura de que no necesitaba un príncipe azul de caballo blanco y armadura. Lo necesitaba a él y a nadie más.

Créanme, Stefan nunca comprendió porque aquella tarde corrí hacia un puesto de diarios a comprar cinco ejemplares de la misma revista, para luego empapelar las paredes de mi habitación con las hojas de horóscopo.

Shhh. Ustedes no digan nada. Es un secreto.

**Fin (L**

**Y eso fue todo. Personalmente, le tengo cariño a la historia. Cortita, ya lo sé. Y alo había anticipado.**

**Espero que también les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por los reviews **** Me hacen feliz **

**Saludos , Natii**


End file.
